<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>候鸟 by fiddler (Nanwang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842880">候鸟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler'>fiddler (Nanwang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>V6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanwang/pseuds/fiddler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你的此处很美，<br/>但你却浑然不知，<br/>然后你继续寻找新的别处，<br/>永不满足。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nagano Hiroshi/Sakamoto Masayuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>候鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*与现实无关</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你的此处很美，<br/>
但你却浑然不知，<br/>
然后你继续寻找新的别处，<br/>
永不满足。<br/>
米兰.昆德拉《生活在别处》</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p> </p><p>角落里的那个男人从进来开始就趴在那儿，已经半个小时没有动静了。</p><p>坂本看了一眼表，犹豫再三，决定过去敲他的桌子。</p><p>「别吵……」男人挪动脑袋躲避光线，软糯糯的声音闷在手臂围成的圈里。</p><p>坂本昌行向来对这种类似撒娇的语气毫无办法，连含在嘴里的一通对男人光占位子不花钱的控诉都变得理不直气不壮起来，打算拎起对方领子的手在途中换了个方向，轻轻拍了拍男人的后背，「醒醒，我得关门了。」</p><p>男人终于慢悠悠地抬起头来，表情懵懵的，眼眶下一圈难以忽视的青黑，这让坂本对吵醒他这件事多了几分愧疚感。他迷迷糊糊地咕哝几声，坂本昌行从中隐约辨认出「抱歉」。晕乎乎的男人慢吞吞地去够大腿上的包，准备起身的时候突然停下了动作。</p><p>「坂本君？」男人呆呆地看着他。</p><p>他也愣了。</p><p>「……长野？」</p><p>「果然是你！」长野呼啦一下支起上身看他，眼睛被泪润得亮晶晶的，环顾一圈后问他，「——坂本君是店员吗？」</p><p>「不……」预感变得不妙起来，「我是店长。」</p><p>「太好了！」</p><p>坂本昌行看着他熟悉的、甜得快流出蜜的笑容，心里暗叫不好。</p><p>「我饿了。」长野可怜兮兮地拉住他的衣袖，另一边手在空中比划，接着声泪俱下指控了飞机餐的惨无人道。发表完这通抱怨男人转而用上目线注视他，「masa——」</p><p>「……你想吃什么。」</p><p>像从前许多次那样，坂本昌行在最后拉长的音节上败下阵来。</p><p>「我就知道坂本君最温柔了！」得到了想要的回复，男人兴奋地欢呼，一双眼睛更亮了，不由让坂本联想到窝里仰头乞食的雏鸟。</p><p>「想吃拉面！」这位无法无天的客人在前不良昌哥的甜品店里，一字一字地认真说道。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>坂本一边洗菜，一边给酒吧老板打电话。听说他要招待朋友，和善的老板娘没什么犹豫就批准了他的请假。</p><p>「造成了困扰真是非常抱歉。」</p><p>「哎呀，没关系的。而且今天冈田君刚好在店里，这边的事情就不要你操心啦。」</p><p>坂本昌行把菜丢进篮子里沥水，「总觉得你今天意外地好说话啊。」</p><p>「因为坂本君那里来了客人嘛。」女人笑了两声，「两年了，我还是第一次听说坂本君有朋友来拜访，所以我这边也没理由不准假嘛。」</p><p>坂本被噎了一下。</p><p>「……拜托别把我说成自我封闭的怪人啊。」</p><p>女人爽朗地大笑起来。</p><p>「我说的可是事实啊。毕竟坂本君的自我介绍到现在还是『我是冈田君的朋友』哦。」</p><p>壶里的水烧开了。坂本昌行挪过去，把开水注入暖水瓶。</p><p>「啧……总之，谢谢了。」</p><p>「不用。（坂本昌行几乎能想象到女人靠在吧台上，狡黠地挤挤眼角的神态）要好好招待朋友啊，坂本君。」</p><p>电话挂断了。</p><p>傍晚光线晦暗，坂本昌行伸手去开灯。他从厨房探出头，瞟了一眼他的客人。桌前的男人用手撑着脑袋，头有规律地一点一点，似乎又睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>「我开动了！」男人合掌，说完这句话后，脸就整个消失在碗里了。</p><p>坂本昌行只来得及说「小心烫」，下一句「慢点吃」因为对方虎狼式的吞咽速度咽了回去。</p><p>大概是真饿坏了。坂本昌行悄悄在心里叹气，没注意到自己由于习惯偷跑出来的纵容。他瞧了一会儿长野的吃相，觉得无聊起来，打了个哈欠，下巴搁桌面上，开始翻手机。</p><p>吃到一半的长野放慢了速度，分出一点心思去关注旁边的坂本，「刚刚坂本君是在跟谁请假？不是店主吗？」</p><p>「啊，不是店里的事。平常晚上我会去酒吧唱歌。」</p><p>「唔……」长野喝了口汤，语气中的歉意不甚明显，「打扰坂本君工作了啊。」</p><p>「那种事情没关系的，不用在意。」</p><p>于是长野又笑开了，眼睛眯成两弯月牙。</p><p>「不过……坂本君在做的事情倒是比我想的要普通啊。」</p><p>「普通？」他重复。</p><p>「是啊。」长野的口腔被拉面装满，言辞从唇齿缝隙挤出来，「明明年轻的时候在学校里是连校长都要忌惮三分的了不得的大人物。」</p><p>「年轻的时候……」坂本昌行一下子卡壳，没去纠正对方的用词，「别说我了。你才是，变成完全不同的人了吧。」</p><p>「我？」长野掰手指，「给杂志的美食专栏供稿，接一些摄影的单子，偶尔打点零工。没什么特别的啊？」</p><p>「省略掉最重要的部分也太狡猾了？」坂本盯着手机，语气多少有些漫不经心，「剩下的时间不都在满世界跑么。」</p><p>任谁也想不到，当年留着飞机头，转着蝴蝶刀的不良少年在二十代的开头忽然改邪归正，安定下来，在母校附近开了家甜品店；而一项成绩优秀，看起来就非常安定的长野博却背起了三脚架，把除了接单、写稿和待在暗房以外的时间用来四处旅行。生活在某个环节咔嗒一声错了轨，于是火车与既定路线大相径庭。</p><p>但长野没把这个颇有探讨价值的话题进行下去。哧溜哧溜的声音响了几秒，长野问，「坂本君在看什么？」</p><p>「嗯？」坂本把手机屏幕亮给他看，「在刷推特。说起来，我有关注你的推啊。」</p><p>「唔。」长野努力地发出了一声意味不明的应答。</p><p>「不过，你推特都不更新吗？」</p><p>「诶？」长野把几乎埋进碗里的脸抬起来，两颊鼓鼓的，像只松鼠。坂本谴责了一下自己在半个小时内两次把一个男人比喻成小动物的行为，望着长野吃惊的表情，又是一阵好笑，「你不会忘了吧？明明是你写在专栏那里的？」</p><p>从学生时代就不长记性的长野博眨眨眼睛，心虚地把头又埋到碗里去了。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>饭后长野坚持要自己洗碗，坂本也乐得清闲，给他指了一下放碗筷的架子就又坐了回来。他们的关系好像没有因为几年的空白变得疏远，一切都和学生时期没多大差别，长野不跟他客气，他便懒得跟对方矫情。</p><p>厨房里的水声停了。长野擦了手出来，坐在他对面摆弄什么，半天没出声。</p><p>「坂本君~」</p><p>「？」坂本下意识抬眼，看到长野举着相机，镜头对准了他。</p><p>「来，笑一个。」</p><p>「等——」他还没反应过来，对面的人就迅速把相机护在了怀里，护犊子似地不撒手。他瞪着那张脸，忽然没了脾气。</p><p>长野最终还是没留宿，说已经订好了旅店，提着大包小包叫了车出门，回头跟他讲明天过来答谢今天的款待。对方上车前回头对他点一下头，他站在路灯底下朝那人招手，头顶飞蛾盘旋，夏虫的低鸣声逐渐清晰起来。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>长野拍完所谓的「谢礼」，毫无收起相机的打算。他板起脸，推拒地伸手去遮挡镜头。</p><p>「你也别总拍我？我都没见过你拍自己。」</p><p>「拍masa的机会很难得嘛。」玻璃杯的表面结出一层水雾，长野的手指敲在桌面的一滩冷凝水上。他说这话的时候笑得眉眼弯弯，浅色的虹膜在光下显得透明，看上去温柔又美好，「我有什么好看的。」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「怎么？」</p><p>「作为前校草的你说这种话，真是有够厚颜无耻啊。」</p><p>眼看着长野的笑容隐隐有发出黑气的趋势，坂本昌行明智地选择在第一时间撤退。</p><p>「我去收拾厨房。」</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p> </p><p>三天后长野离开，临行前告诉他谢礼大概一两个月内就会送到他手里。</p><p>午休时坂本翻着手机，意外地在首页刷出了长野的更新。</p><p>全文只有一句「大海——！」这样像小学生一样的感叹，贴了张男人展开手臂面朝大海的照片。<br/>
坂本昌行托着下巴笑了一下，给对方点了个赞。</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p> </p><p>「……抱歉，」长野问他，「你刚才说什么？海上信号不好。」</p><p>那之后，他们的交流渐渐多起来，通话频率稳步上升。长野会提前发邮件告知目的地，在旅途中为了打发时间给他打电话，而他也会算着长野那边的地方时回电。</p><p>坂本往嘴里丢了块饼干，「你在船上？」</p><p>「是啊，我——」话讲到一半，坂本这边就听到咣当一声响，长野的手机掉到床板上，接着就是断断续续的呕吐声。</p><p>等响动平息下来，坂本昌行才开口，「你还好吗？」</p><p>「……感觉喉咙里还卡着半片菜叶子。」长野干巴巴地回答。</p><p>「你啊。」坂本叹了一声，「从以前起就不太能坐船吧？」</p><p>高中夏休时，他们常和井之原等几个好友结伴出游，高二那年一起乘船去了神奈川。平日里总是负责照顾别人的长野那回一上船就到处找垃圾桶，之后就坐在旁边跟木头似的入定。路程大约过半的时候长野就抱着垃圾桶吐得脸色发青，上岸时还在干呕，腿软得走不动路。坂本背着他跑到大路上叫了辆车，到先前订好的旅店里躺下休息，睡了半天才缓过来。虽然本人说了「不用在意他」，但这以后再也没人提出坐船出游。</p><p>「你还好吗？」他停一下，「——吃过药了吗？」</p><p>「吃过了，但还是晕乎乎的……」</p><p>「那就不聊了，快去躺一会儿。」</p><p>长野发出一个鼻音浓重的「嗯」，音节拉得黏黏乎乎，「午安，masa。」</p><p>那句午安仔细听过去竟还有些微笑意。</p><p>风铃在门框边叮当作响。早晨的最后一堂课已经结束，几个学生有说有笑朝柜台走来。 坂本看她们走近，对着话筒，不自觉地把声音放得又轻又缓。</p><p>「午安，hiroshi。」</p><p> </p><p>08</p><p> </p><p>「老头子，你变成大明星啦！」</p><p>三宅抓着一本杂志大呼小叫地跑进来，哗啦哗啦地翻到其中一页来硬要他看。他推脱不过，无奈地揉了一把那孩子的头毛，接过了杂志。文章左侧的标题是「最好吃的拉面！top10」，榜首赫然印着他的名字，配图是他捧着一碗拉面，露出一口大白牙。他后知后觉地想起这两天差不多是长野对他说过的预定日期。</p><p>于是他一通电话就拨了过去。</p><p>长野在响铃五声时接起了电话，那边似乎正刮着大风，声音像后台模拟雷声的挡板，把长野的一声「masa」扯得七零八落。男人说了句「等一下」，然后背景的音量开始逐渐变低，大概是走到屋里去了。</p><p>「我看到你拍的照片了，」三宅刚被他打发出去，夏日正午的甜品店里没有别人，坂本昌行毫无顾忌地大声说，「很好看。」</p><p>长野在通讯那头笑起来，笑声混着电流杂音传来，戳得他心口发痒。</p><p>「因为masa很帅嘛。」</p><p> </p><p>09</p><p> </p><p>由于上过杂志，渐渐地，来店里的学生有人认出他，在酒吧唱歌时偶尔有女孩会凑过来找他合影，和同伴小声议论说「好帅啊」，仿佛她们是头一回见他。他跟长野说起这件事的时候，长野的语气听上去不明原因的特别开心。</p><p>「既然这样，masa可要抓紧机会把握幸福喔。」</p><p>「把握什么？」他拿不准长野的意思。</p><p>「坂本君也到了该为浴室里的长发发愁的年纪了啊。」长野的尾音飘起来，「趁这个机会快点把自己送出去。masa唱歌那么好听，一定有很多女孩子喜欢。」</p><p>「是吗。」</p><p>「当然。」长野答得快速而笃定，着实叫他吃了一惊，「我也想见见啊……masa唱歌的样子。」</p><p>坂本昌行心不在焉地用吸管戳杯底的冰块。</p><p>「下次带你来。」他含糊说，却把握不清「下次」究竟是哪一回，「……有机会的话。」</p><p>「好啊。」长野缓缓道，讲得郑重且煞有介事，好像他们在谈论的是吃饭睡觉、喝水散步这样下一秒就能达成的目标。</p><p>「下次，我带masa到蒙马特看马戏吧。」</p><p>两边的空气同时安静下来。坂本盯着旋转的细碎的灯光，听见对方均匀的呼吸声。</p><p>那声音近得仿佛下一秒他就能同对方相视而笑。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p> </p><p>坂本昌行把明信片塞进抽屉。</p><p>简直是上个世纪的通信方法啊。他收到明信片时被偶尔来店里帮忙的三宅撞上一回，那孩子稀奇地端详那张漂洋过海而来的纸片，发出了这样的感叹。他敲了一下对方的脑袋，把明信片拿回来，杯装咖啡塞过去，「再去不干活我就要以消极怠工的名义扣你工资咯。」</p><p>三宅一边揉头一边抱怨「你本来就没给多少工资啊」，端着咖啡走开了。</p><p>上次是格洛马河，这次是加尔赫峰，下次呢？下次会是什么？坂本昌行翘着腿盯着天花板发呆，选择性地屏蔽了三宅健折回来的那句义愤填膺的「老板你这是消极怠工」，掐着手指计算下一回明信片的寄送日期。</p><p>其实长野常给他发邮件，内容各式各样，以至于明信片在旁人眼中显得有些多余，但双方似乎都不这么认为。</p><p>长野的邮件大多比较简短随意，有时候是「西班牙这边的烤肉好好吃！」；有时候是「真想念masa的拉面啊」；有时候是「鱼好可怜(ﾉД`)」，后头跟上一张仰望星空；有时候干脆是一张配着颜表情说明的照片，青山碧水，悬崖深谷，危楼百尺，男人在相片一角露出一截脚踝或者一个蠢兮兮的剪刀手。</p><p>有时唱完歌，坂本昌行就靠在吧台上，看着相片角落里的剪刀手吃吃地笑。</p><p>这样的次数多了，敏锐的人也觉察到了他近来的不同之处。有天晚上，酒吧的老板娘半是打趣地问他，「坂本君是恋爱了吗？最近经常看着手机傻笑呢。」</p><p>坂本昌行的屏幕正显示着长野刚刚发过来的一张夜景，男人细瘦的影子在空旷的街道上拉得很长。下面的文字说明和图片八竿子打不着，「masa唱歌的话就要少喝点酒啊。」</p><p>坂本先输入「知道了」，然后根据阴影轮廓猜测长野戴了围巾，又补上「当心着凉」。听到女人的问话，他掩饰般地把手机稍稍偏向掌心以阻隔外人视线，仿佛在把一盆喜阴植物搬进房间。</p><p>「和朋友聊天，怎么就像谈恋爱了？」他反问。</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> </p><p>怎么就像谈恋爱了？</p><p>怎么都像谈恋爱。</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>新年的第一天，坂本昌行在清晨接到了长野的电话。</p><p>开头几十秒钟没有长野的声音。坂本一边等待，一边转头看门外一层薄薄的积雪。有人打着伞经过，红色的呢大衣像雪地里燃着的火。</p><p>听筒传来的声音异常嘈杂。有焰火破空的锐鸣，烟花绽放时噼里啪啦的声响。汹涌的人声像海浪一重又一重地压过来，尖叫声、口哨声、欢呼声，情侣在起哄声里拥吻，然后是几声沉重又清晰的钟声。</p><p>咚。咚。咚。</p><p>「新年快乐masa！！」长野踩着点，紧紧把手机贴在耳际，兴奋地冲话筒大声叫喊。</p><p>他的声音明明那么单薄，却能穿过背景里那么多杂乱无章、无关紧要的声音传过来，不偏不倚地落进坂本昌行的左胸口，同心脏一起，在胸腔里跳动，又随着血液循环，流过他的四肢百骸。</p><p>坂本昌行微笑，右手抚上心口，闭上眼睛听自己的心跳。</p><p>咚、咚、咚。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p> </p><p>春寒还料峭的时候，长野回来了。</p><p>高中生还没放春假，坂本的店也跟着开得早。他在柜台前打瞌睡的时候听见风铃在响，抬起眼皮瞥了一眼，彻底清醒了：长野倚在门框上似笑非笑地看他，鼻子冻得通红。</p><p>「你回来了？」他长腿一迈，走到门口用不了几步，但嘴巴还没跟上脑子，话一出口就开始嫌弃自己的明知故问。</p><p>「是呀。」长野维持着一贯的笑意，轻飘飘地应他，「masa刚才没有在认真工作喔。」</p><p>坂本脸一红，马上转移话题。</p><p>「早饭还没吃吧？」长野点头，坂本作势挽起袖子，「要吃拉面吗？」</p><p>「不用了，谢谢。」长野干脆地回答。还没等坂本昌行从「长野拒绝了拉面」的震惊中回过神来，那人就接上一句，「新单子，早上九点的航班，再吃要走不了了。」</p><p>「哦。」坂本心下了然，不禁感叹道，「你还真是……闲不下来啊。」</p><p>长野理了理额前的乱发，发出一声模糊的不置可否。坂本望着那头软蓬蓬的棕发，猜想着摸上去的手感，一个没忍住就摸了上去。长野竟乖乖地任他蹂躏自己的头毛，笑得过分柔软温和。</p><p>——明明笑容那么给人安定感，本人却是只偶尔停下来歇脚的候鸟。</p><p>「啊，对了，我有东西要给你。」长野说完，低头在包里翻找一会儿，抽出一个牛皮纸信封。</p><p>坂本道了声谢，困惑地接过来，拆开一看，里头装着一叠明信片。</p><p>「这些都是我最近看过的风景，之前忘了寄，就一起拿过来了。」</p><p>坂本一张张抽出来看，嘴角刚刚出现一点弧度时听到了快门声。他蓦地抬头，只见长野一边晃着手机，一边笑着倒退。</p><p>「作为特地跑来一趟的回礼，masa刚刚的表情我就不客气地收下啦。」长野的眼睛眯着，可还有一些光漏出来。坂本注视着那点光亮，心说天下大抵只有这三分月色。长野博转过身去，右手高高地举起来朝他挥了几下，「那么，再见！」</p><p>坂本昌行的手指捏着最后一张明信片——是蒙马特的马戏。他怔怔地站在店门口，看长野头也不回地向道路另一头奔去，大衣的衣摆和围巾一起飞起来，行李箱的轮子在地面上咕噜咕噜地滚动，转个弯，很快就什么也没有了。</p><p>不知为何，他感到鼻腔一阵酸涩，忽然有落泪的冲动。</p><p>坂本昌行背过身，想，还好不是刚才的表情被收去作了回礼。</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p> </p><p>长野的电话在第二年夏休的某天的黄昏时分打进来。</p><p>「生日快乐masa。」</p><p>坂本听到那个略带沙哑的嗓音的瞬间，脸上浮出自己都没觉察的温和笑意来。</p><p>「谢谢。早晨在邮件里不是说过了？」</p><p>「那不一样，现在是拉斯维加斯的七月二十四日呀。」</p><p>坂本立刻去看表，眉毛在算出时间的一刻拧起来，「你这么晚还没睡？」</p><p>「是啊。」长野轻声说，「觉得太无聊了，就打电话过去给masa再补一句『生日快乐』，顺便——（他故意拉长音说）打断一下你和小姑娘的约会。」</p><p>「什么约会啊……」坂本无奈，那回杂志的事情看样子还没完。不过目前他的重点显然不在反驳这句话上，「你手机呢？」</p><p>「没电了，我现在在拉斯维加斯的公共电话亭。」长野说。坂本听到那头有轻微的哐当声，猜想是长野在用手指卷电话线，「masa在做什么呢？」</p><p>「我？」坂本换了只手托下巴，「刚好，现在店里没客人，我无聊到只能和你聊天了。——所以说了根本没有在约会。」</p><p>「哎呀，masa在用和女孩子约会的时间和我聊天啊。」长野发出一声轻微的气音，像是在笑，「那我可真荣幸。」</p><p>坂本不理他——倒不是真的生气。夏季的风烘得他眼皮打架，他撩开汗湿的额发，脸贴在冰凉的吧台上，手机斜斜地靠在耳际。</p><p>长野笑了一会儿，声音低下去，慢慢地掉进沉默的深河里。</p><p>一时间听筒里只有嘶嘶的电流杂音。<br/>
傍晚晦暗的光线模糊了时间概念。坂本瘫在桌上，没打算去开灯。</p><p>不知过了多久，终于，长野喊他，「masa。」</p><p>「嗯？」坂本昌行懒懒地应了一声。他夹在指间的烟将燃尽，烟头火星在暮色中一明一灭，点亮他的手指、眼睛和嘴唇，全身淹没在阴影里。</p><p>长野沉默片刻，然后低低地叹了口气。那声叹息极其模糊，像烟头袅袅升起的薄雾，像浮在空气之中的水滴，像透过雨幕和毛玻璃看到的灯光，飘忽不定，不知道要落在哪里。</p><p> </p><p>「现在外面好大的雨。」</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>